Electrokinetic phenomena were first observed experimentally in the nineteenth century. One of the most important and technologically promising phenomena in the field of electrokinetics is electro-osmosis, where a fluid moves through a non-conductive micro/nano-channel under an applied electric field. While traditional fluid mechanics has long held that for most cases the fluid is best modeled by a no-slip boundary condition at any surface, recent developments within the field of electrokinetics have obtained more accurate results by employing a hydrodynamic slip condition due to a surface treatment of the micro/nano-channel walls.